MIDNIGHT DATE
by Sannihyun
Summary: [CHANBAEK of EXO] [Chanyeol x Baekhyun] Midnight dates of Chanyeol and Baekhyun — Ficlet, Completed


Saat ini EXO telah menyelesaikan masa promosinya. Kesembilam member EXO kini beristirahat di dorm mereka. Chanyeol melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Setelah ia puas dengan penampilannya—celana jeans, kaos putih dipadu dengan hoodie berwarna hitam, dan masker berwarna putih sebagai pelengkap, serta topi berwarna hitam sebagai aksesoris.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar yang ia bagi bersama Chanyeol dan Jongin. Matanya menatap Chanyeol yang tengah bersolek, namun ia hanya diam kemudian mengambil tablet miliknya.

"Kyungsoo—ah, kau tidak bertanya aku akan kemana?" Chanyeol menatap teman satu grupnya itu.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi, "Haruskah?"

"Ah, sudahlah." ujar Chanyeol kesal. "Kau ini tidak peka."

"Menurutku aku tidak perlu bertanya. Kau sudah mengatakan bahwa kau dan Baekhyun akan menonton film tengah malam." Kyungsoo berujar. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

Chanyeol menatap punggung Kyungsoo bingung. "Aku sudah mengatakannya?"

Chanyeol memasang wajah bodohnya. Ia menyelesaikan sentuhan terakhir, kemudian memilih untuk mencari Baekhyun. Saat ia keluar dari kamarnya, beberapa member EXO tengah berkumpul. Suho dan Sehun yang menonton variety show di televisi, sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk dengan tabletnya. Lalu, ada Jongin yang duduk dilantai dengan 1 kotak ayam berada disebelahnnya.

"Baekhyun—ah, aku menunggumu." Chanyeol berteriak dengan suara bassnya. Ia kemudian mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Kyungsoo.

Suho menatap Chanyeol, "Kau dan Baekhyun jadi pergi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan semangat, "Tentu. Kami sudah lama berencana untuk pergi menonton film, tapi baru sekarang kesampaian."

"Hati – hati, jangan sampai ketahuan fans." Suho memberi nasihat kepada si namja jangkung. Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan anggukan mengerti.

"Aku dan Baekhyun tidak akan berkencan secara blak – blakan seperti Sehun dan Luhan—hyung dulu."

Sehun yang mendengar namanya dipanggil kini menatap Chanyeol. "Hyung, kau membuatku _baper_. Sudah tahu aku kangen Lu—hyung, kau malah membicarakannya."

Chanyeol tertawa, menunjukkan deretan giginya. "Mianhae, Sehunna."

Sehun yang terlanjur baper, akhirnya menjadi badmood. Oke, lupakan magnae yang sedang dilanda galau itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Gaya berpakaiannya sama dengan Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun lebih memilih hoodie berwarna abu – abu. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun segera mengembangkan senyumannya. Chanyeol berlari kecil menghampiri Baekhyun, ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Kajja, Baek."

.

.

 **Proudly Present,**

 **Midnight Date**

 **Cast**

Chanyeol – Baekhyun

 **Length**

Short Fiction

.

.

Baekhyun sedang menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang membeli popcorn dan cola. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menatap sepatu bermerek Nike miliknya. Takut – takut jika ada fans yang mengenalinya. Memang, tidak banyak orang disana, namun EXO adalah pembicaraan yang panas tahun ini.

"Baek."

Baekhyun mendongak ketika sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal memanggil namanya. Baekhyun tersenyum, walaupun senyumannya tertutupi masker.

"Sudah?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Eum, kajja."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan beriringan. Ditangan kanan Chanyeol ada popcorn dengan ukuran large dan satu gelas cola berukuran besar. Ia dan Baekhyun sudah terbiasa berbagi makanan.

Keadaan didalam teater bioskop itu sepi. Hanya ada keduanya didalam sana. Sekalipun ada beberapa orang yang berada digedung itu, tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang memilih film yang sama dengan keduanya.

"Baiklah, kita memilih tempat yang random." ujar Baekhyun. Namja manis itu mengambil popcorn yang ada ditangan Chanyeol, dan dengan santainya menggandeng tangan besar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan didepan, sedangkan Chanyeol dibelakang. Baekhyun memilih tempat duduk yang berada ditengah – tengah. Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk disebelah kiri Baekhyun. Saat film telah diputar, keduanya larut dalam cerita. Popcorn berada ditengah keduanya.

"Bagaimana jika dinosaurus itu ada dibelakang kita, Baek?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Walaupun dalam kegelapan, Baekhyun masih bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang tertawa. "Kau ingin merubah Seoul menjadi Jurassic World?"

Baekhyun ikut tertawa bersama Chayeol. Mata Baekhyun kembali fokus pada layar lebar dihadapannya. Tiba – tiba ia merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh tangan besar yang hangat. Tanpa perlu berpikir panjang, Baekhyun tahu itu adalah tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau kedinginan, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

Baekhyun merona, "Gwenchana, Chan—ah."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun. Meniupkan udara hangat dari mulutnya pada tangan dingin Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga mengusapnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha membuat Baekhyun hangat.

"Park Chanyeol, jangan berlebihan." Baekhyun terkekeh karena perlakuan Chanyeol. Ia akui ia memang menyukai sisi romantis dan pengertian Chanyeol ini.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya, Baek."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Kemudian tangannya mengusak kepala Baekhyun sayang. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap kesal kearah Chanyeol, namun rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

.

"Kau yakin tidak ada orang yang mengenali kita?"

Baekhyun menatap kekanan dan kekiri, was – was dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Chanyeol yang melihat gelagat Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Tangan besar Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Baek."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk dipinggiran sungai Han. Menatap hamparam sungai tengah malam dengan lampu warna – warni yang menyala, keadaan sekitar yang sepi, membuat Baekhyun setuju dengan perkataan Chanyeol—ia terlalu berlebihan. Baekhyun meluruskan kakinya diatas rumput, ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kemari? Kenapa tidak langsung kembali ke dorm?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, "Apa kau kedinginan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Ani, aku sudah cukup hangat. Aku hanya bertanya, Chan. Lagipula ini sudah hampir pukul 2 pagi."

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia tak lagi menatap Baekhyun, namun menatap kearah depan. Chanyeol menggoyang – goyangkan kakinya pelan. Mulutnya bersenandung kecil, menyanyikan lagu grup yang ia naungi.

"Kenapa kau menyanyikan lagu itu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Karena kau menyukainya."

Baekhyun menyetujui perkataan Chanyeol. "Lagu itu memang bagus, aku menyukainya."

"Bisa kau nyanyikan lagu itu untukku?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol jengah. "Aku sudah sering menyanyikan lagu itu untukmu. Bahkan kau menguploadnya di Instagram."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, "Itu karena aku menyukai suaramu, Baek."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dari arah samping. Senyuman Chanyeol masih belum luntur, masih terpasang dengan apiknya diwajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun akui, Chanyeol sangat tampan. Lebih tampan jika melihat Chanyeol secara langsung. Karena menurut Baekhyun, sorot kamera tidak bisa merekam seluruh ketampanan Chanyeol.

"Mengagumiku, eoh?"

Baekhyun tersadar, sedari tadi ia menatap Chanyeol. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun malu setengah mati. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun mendekat—tangannya ia lingkarkan dibahu Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang, Chan—ah?"

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan dekapannya, "Lima menit lagi, Baek. Jika kita pulang ke dorm, kita akan kembali kedunia nyata dimana waktunya kita bekerja menjadi idol. Kedunia nyata dimana kita hanya rekan satu grup, bukan sepasang kekasih. Aku ingin menghabiskan hari bersamamu."

"Chanyeol—ah," Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. "Pikiranmu terlalu dangkal."

"Aku kan hanya ingin bersamamu lebih lama." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan cemberut.

Baekhyun terkekeh, ia mengecup pipi Chanyeol singkat. "Kajja, kita pulang. Sebelum Suho—hyung mengomel."

Baru saja Baekhyun akan bangkit, pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dicekal oleh Chanyeol. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun kembali jatuh terduduk disebelah Chanyeol. Tanpa basa – basi, Chanyeol mendaratkan sebuah ciuman pada bibir Baekhyun. Keduanya berciuman—hingga ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan lembut. Karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak, Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun, "Saranghae, Baekhyun—ah."

"Nado, Chan—ah." Jawab Baekhyun sembari memeluk Chanyeol erat.

 **E N D**

A/N :

HELLO! *tebar uang – uangan*

I'm back with ChanBaek ficlet. Bagi yang request sabar ya, aku kerjain satu – satu. Yang mau sequel Still You siapa? Aku buatin, tapi bakalan aku post kalo review Still You lebih dari 80 review:3

See you my baes3

 **REVIEW = MY SPIRIT**


End file.
